


Burnt Feathers

by betawhitewolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Mako loved his wings but Roadhog didn't.





	Burnt Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I literally spent two hours on this but its not betaed at all so tell me if there's anything that needs fixed but I hope you guys like it!!

Before the war Mako never covered his wings; even when he met his wife he always kept them uncovered.

Mako loved his wings so he saw no reason to keep them covered, loved the way they stood out while also blending in.

His actual wing was a sugary brown with splashes of pinks and yellows across it; his soulmates wing was a sandy brown with reds and oranges at the bottom like the wing was being consumed by flames. 

Mako loved his wings, but Roadhog didn't. After the omnic crisis Roadhog kept his wings covered, pretended almost that they didn't exist. 

Soulmates were useless in this world and love only made you weak, so what's the point in all this wing nonsense anyways. ((A small voice always mumbled to Roadhog that he cared about this wing nonesense)) 

Roadhog got use to covering his wings very quickly, though a part of him missed the way the wind would ruffle his feathers when they were out, or how his soulmates wing looked like the setting sun in the light. 

He blocked out these thoughts constantly, keeping his wings pressed up against his back and trying to ignore the way they would twitch with the need to open. 

The only time Roadhog actually had his wings out was in the night when he was by himself so he could Preen the ruffled feathers and stretch out his aching wings. 

Roadhog would sometimes actually forget about the existence of his wings from the lack of actually using them and having way more important things to think about. 

He preferred it that way, no use getting sentimental after all, when survival was more important in the outback. 

So Roadhog went about his business like this for a long while until one faithful day when he met the loud mouth known as Junkrat. 

Roadhog wished he would have minded his own business when the kid was shouting at him, practically begging for help, he really does, but suddenly he's standing and smashing skulls letting out low gruff growls of annoyance as he does so. 

Junkrat lets out an insane sounding giggle as he bounces over to Roadhog his wings fluttering excitedly behind him.

"Ya did a fantastic job there mate!" Junkrat happily exclaims as he looks around at all the carnage and locks eyes with the frightened bar tender. 

Roadhog just lets out a grunt and stands there staring Junkrat down before motioning for the other to follow as he walks out of the bar.

"I want fifty percent." Roadhog grumbles out once the two are out of the bar and walking down the streets of Junkertown. 

"Oh, um, hmm, how about 40/60?" Junkrat asks tilting his head at his new bodyguard who just lets out a low gruff growl. 

"Fifty" is all Roadhog grounds out as a response. 

Junkrat sighs and gives in "fine! 50/50!" he says as he stops to thrust his flesh hand out to Roadhog his eyes bright as his wings constantly twitch behind him. 

Roadhog lets out an internal sigh as he locks hands with the deranged junker in front of him watching as the other lets out another loud giggle and bounces from foot to prostatic in his excitement. 

"I've got a good feelin' bout ya mate!" Junkrat squeaks as the two of them release each others hands. 

Roadhog just stays silent as he watches the other smaller man bounce around and chatter happily about how Roadhog was gonna be the best decision the great Junkrat has ever made! 

He snorts slightly at that finding slight amusement in the overly loud boisterous kid in front of him. 

Roadhog wonders if this partnership will actually work out. 

~

It had been about month of the two of them being together the first time Roadhog actually gets a good look at Junkrat's wings. 

Roadhog should have probably notice this by now but Junkrat never stays still long enough for him to inspect them and he could honestly care less about his partners wings. 

So when the fateful day comes around and Junkrat launches himself into the air and throws his wings out to catch himself as he rains down grenade after grenade on the unsuspecting scavengers Roadhog can only stare in surprise. 

The wing that isn't to awfully chard looks like its being consumed by flames, especially in the setting sunlight. 

Roadhog just stares stupidly at Junkrat as he lands on the ground and wobbles for a second before straightening up and walking over to Roadhog with a wide grin across his face. 

"Did ya see that Roadie??" Junkrat squeaks out as he latches onto Roadhog's arm automatically. 

Roadhog doesn't say anything he just stares down at the wing that looks like its actually on fire feeling a pulse of shock and hope bleed through his chest without his permission. 

He fights back the urge to reach out and make sure the wing isn't actually on fire as junkrat lets out a low whine and gets in his face. 

"Roadie did ya hear me?" Junkrat asks with something keen to a pout on his face. 

Roadhog grunts and nods his head pushing back all thoughts and emotions that were trying to bloom forth. 

Junkrat flashes him another grin as he tilts his head expectantly "so what did ya think?" 

"Impressive" is all Roadhog says and all he really needs to say to get the other junker bouncing around him happily.

Junkrat giggles loudly as he twist to go actually loot the scavengers, and Roadhog follows along his eyes concentrated on the chard wing trying to see if he spots anything familiar among the ruined and singed feathers. 

Eventually he does see the soft splatters of yellow and pink among the mess of Junkrat's right wing.

Roadhog honestly doesn't know what to make of this new discovery. ((Mako does though he's thrilled and excited)) 

 

~

 

Three months after his little discovery Roadhog is sitting on the outskirts of town looking Junkrat over in frustration. 

He hasn't once seen the kid try and Preen or clean his wings and its honestly driving Roadhog insane. 

Its been four months of them traveling and living together and not one damn time did Junkrat stop to even shift the feathers on his wings, he wonders if the kid knows the meaning of the word Preen. 

As the two of them continue to move around the outskirts of town and to their little run down shack Roadhog has to forcefully keep himself from fixing Junkrat's messy feathers. 

When the two of them reach the shack Roadhog quickly makes himself scares putting up all their food items and drinks before he turns to head to his Junkrat's shared bed. 

Of course Junkrat is standing beside the bed stretching out his overly messy wings and giggling as broken and old feathers flutter to the ground. 

Something snaps inside of Roadhog at the sight and he can't stop himself from easily scooping Junkrat up in one of his large hands before he's plopping himself down in a makeshift chair and setting Junkrat down in front of him. 

"Oi what do ya think yer doin hoggie?" Junkrat bites out wriggling in between Roadhog's knees that are trapping him. 

"Preening" Roadhog responds holding onto Junkrat's chard wing carefully and stretching it out so he can actually clean up the mess of feathers. 

Junkrat lets out a noise that Roadhog would categorise as a confused drowning rat. 

"Oi, preening? What exactly is that?" Junkrat asks almost nervously as he side eyes Roadhog's large hand settling gently on his chard wing. 

"Its cleaning away any of the broken feathers and dirt from your wings." Roadhog mumbles his explanation as he tries to get the chard wing to still enough for him to actually see it through his mask. 

He gives up after a minute dropping the wing before reaches back to un-clasp the mask from his face. 

Roadhog leans forward dropping the mask into Junkrat's lap and mumbling "hold this" into his ear. 

He picks up the wing again and actually starts working on it now that he can see better. 

"Oi oi, roadie is this yer mask?" Junkrat asks body trying to twist around to see Roadhog's face. 

"Yes it is and can you please sit still, the sooner this is over the sooner you can see my face." Roadhog growls out as he delicately pulls out burnt feathers. 

Junkrat instantly stills as much as his twitchy body will allow him letting Roadhog's large fingers delicately pull out all of the broken and burnt feathers ((which was most of them)). 

Roadhog finishes his task about two hours later, with a whiny and unhappy Junkrat and sore and stiff back. 

"There" he mumbles out shifting to stand up so he can clean up all of the feathers that surrounded the two of them. 

Junkrat shoots around instatanly his eyes locking on Roadhog's exposed face.

Roadhog wouldn't classify himself as a good looking person but he wasn't that bad. 

His bright blue eyes were surrounded by scuffs and scares and a large white jagged scare cut down over his lips where his bottom fangs stuck out of his mouth. 

Roadhog chuckled slightly at the look he was getting from Junkrat. 

"What is it rat? Not what you expected?" he asked teasingly as the other stared him down with a almost awed expression. 

"Not at all but damn hoggie are you old" Junkrat whistled smirking up at the larger male who just let out a soft laugh and shook his head at him. 

This kid was clearly growing on him and honestly Roadhog couldn't find it in himself to care or worry about that fact. 

 

~

 

Two weeks later after Roadhog had preened his wings Junkrat is standing in front of him with a look of determination written across his face. 

"Turn around and take off your wing covers" he demands hands on his hips as he waits for Roadhog to do as he says

Roadhog just stands there staring Junkrat down in confusion "why?" he questions tilting his head to the side.

"Cause I'm goin to Preen your feathers!" Junkrat chirps reaching out his hand to turn Roadhog around.

Roadhog snorts and thinks over his options, he could just flat out tell Junkrat to fuck off and leave him in the shack for a little while or he could do as he was told and let Junkrat find out their soulmates. 

Roadhog is suddenly sighing and turning around sitting himself down on the floor in front of the makeshift chair.

He hears Junkrat squeak happily before he's plopping down and scrambling to remove the covers himself. 

Roadhog tenses up as his left wing is uncovered first, the one that belongs to Junkrat. 

He hears and feels the other gasp in shock and tense up himself, the ruffle of feathers soon follow after as Junkrat presses his wing close to Roadhog's as if checking the two match. 

Roadhog feels his chest tighten with anxiety as the younger boy doesn't move for a while just keeps checking their wings over and over again to make sure he isn't seeing things. 

Then suddenly his other wing cover is off of him in a flash and he feels junk rat actually press their wings together, lightly, not enough for then to switch but enough to feel the spark of their bond warm up his chest and tingle down his spine and through his wings. 

He lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he hears the familiar excited giggle and then suddenly there's arms wrapped around his neck and thin chapped lips pressing kisses all over the side of his face. 

"Roadie were wingmates!" Junkrat giggles out and Roadhog lets out slight snort before mumbling "soulmates." 

"Yeah! That!" Junkrat squeaks holding onto him tightly before gasping and sitting back. 

"I don't even know yer name!" Junkrat whines staring him down before he sticks out his hand with a wind smile across his face. 

"Jamison Fawkes at your service!" he yips waiting for Roadhog to respond.

He lets out a deep grumbling laugh before he twists around to actually look at Jamison. 

"Mako Rutledge" he responds calmly grabbing Junkrat's much smaller hand in his own.

Jamison giggles widely before he's suddenly shooting forward again to press his lips to Mako's.

"Its fantastic to meet you Mako" Jamison mumbles against his lips before sitting back and pressing on Roadhog's shoulder to get him to turn. 

Mako lets out a small pleased noise before he does turn around and lets Jamie do as he want. 

The two of them spend the rest of the night there with Jamie gently preening his wings and Mako telling him how too. 

Roadhog loves his wings and his mate and decides right then and there that wings weren't a load of nonesense they were a fantastic thing that he was glad to be apart of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya thanks for finishing this little oneshot, I'm thinking about doin a sequel if you guys actually like it! But it'll most likely have nsfw.


End file.
